Meetings
by CylentKiaru23
Summary: Why is Kagome yelling at the Great and Almighty Koenma? How does she know people with prettier hair than him? One thing is for certain, life in the human world is about to get much more exciting for Kurama.
1. Pretty Hair

Hi! I know, I know. I should be working on After the Innocence. I'm sorry! I'm….slowly...working on it? Here is a little bit of some Kagome and Kurama action to chew on for a little while before the next chapter is up. I haven't abandoned anything. My writing juices just aren't as free flowing as I would like them to be when it comes to that story sometimes.

* * *

Meetings

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

The first time he saw her she was arguing with the Prince of the Spirit World. It was quite the disagreement from the looks of it too.

"I don't care if you wanted him dead. I got the job done so why are you so damn agitated?"

She's beautiful when she's angry.

Kurama closed his eyes and sighed deeply. The stirring of his youkai nature always signaled the blossoming of an annoying headache.

"You bleeding hearted nitwit! That youkai stole over 800 million yen from the spirit world and killed at least ten people while he was at it! And now you've brought him HERE! Why would I want that?" The toddler slammed his fists on his desk as he stood straight up in his chair. On any other being, the angry expression on his face would surely have been enough to make most youkai cower in fear, but instead he only looked more than slightly comical.

The redheaded avatar watched as the pretty girl in front of the prince dared to "HMPH" petulantly, before stomping her foot.. Her vibrant blue eyes narrowed on the head of the Spirit World before simply stating, "The only reason why he stole in the first place was because his son was dying. That's hardly a reason for a death sentence. Besides, what's the harm in keeping him in jail here? Are you afraid that your prison isn't secure enough to hold him? Surely the all powerful Spirit Realm can keep him at bay. After all, there are far worse criminals out there who you've been quite lenient with, or so I've heard."

At this, the young woman tilted her head and glanced back, shooting Kurama a pointed look. Koenma followed the sharp gaze and stuttered as he took in the human male currently housing the most notoriously successful thief of all time.

Kurama gave him a wry grin and a dry chuckle, knowing the girl had the toddler's hands tied. He noticed the amused wink she sent his way before she turned her triumphant gaze back to Koenma.

The toddler growled in irritation. "Fine, Kagome. We'll keep him. But don't disobey my orders again unless you want your assignments to turn ugly." He sent an equally pointed glare in Kurama's direction.

The woman, Kagome, the silver haired fox who lazily lounged around in the back of his brain supplied, turned around to study the ember haired man behind her. He felt a chill as a foreign aura penetrated his own natural barriers and probed around a bit before he forcibly threw them back up. He glared at her as she scrunched her nose, showing her frustration at the fact that her investigation of his soul had been cut short.

"That was rather rude," Kurama smirked. "At least buy me a coffee before you search through my soul so intimately."

Amused blue eyes twinkled as her facial features smoothed back out. She let out a giggle before she looked back up at Koenma. "I can't say it would be too much of a punishment being sent out on a mission with his crew. Not if all the detectives on his team are as devilishly handsome as this one here." She winked at Kurama again and outright laughed in delight as she noticed the light flush that began creeping its way onto the male's cheeks.

Get yourself together, Kit. If you blush at one compliment she'll know you're a total sap! Show some kitsune dignity for Kami's sake.

"Hey!"

Green and blue gazes flew to the irritated Spirit Prince. "This isn't a dating site! Make goo goo eyes at each other some where else! I don't want to see that crap! Kagome, get out of here before I throw you in jail just because I feel like it! Kurama, hand me your report and lets get this over with!"

The raven haired woman rolled her eyes before sauntering towards Kurama. She grinned as she neared him and leaned close, whispering in his ear as she passed him, his eyes widening as she spoke. "Don't be too flattered, Fox. I've seen guys with much prettier hair than yours before." She laughed, continuing her way down the hall and never looking back.

All the poor kitsune could do was gape after her as Yoko's growls echoed through his skull.

Things were about to get interesting again.

* * *

These versions of Kagome and Kurama are much cheekier than the ones in my other stories. They can be much more honest with each other, obviously, so there isn't any dancing around. They're so much fun to write!

Leave me a review and let me know how you like it!


	2. Fangirls

Hi again! Here's another chapter. The story is called Meetings, so as you can guess there will be a lot of first impressions/introductions going on within the chapters. It's fun to delve into the heads of different characters and think about how each person might act when meeting certain characters.

Thank you so much to the people who left me reviews. I am glad that this story could brighten someone's day. Clicking on my email to see if I have any reviews is always fun for me too. I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

Meetings

Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

The second time she saw him was at school.

He was sitting at a picnic table by himself while a gaggle of girls peeked at him and giggled obnoxiously behind a tree.

Rolling her eyes, the miko strode in his direction while the seemingly oblivious kitsune turned a page in his rather large textbook. Even from far away she could see the copious amount of notes he was taking as he worked.

"Doing some light reading?"

Green eyes shot up at her, widening in surprise as he took in the woman he met not too long ago. She was smiling impishly at him as she plopped herself none too gently onto the bench across from him.

He grinned back. "Just a bit." His pencil dropped down next to his notes and his arms crossed in front of him. Leaning back he asked, "What are you doing here, Kagome?"

Kagome's smile widened as she watched him give her a once over before meeting her eyes again. Choosing to ignore his question for now, she replied, "What are you reading about?" before promptly reaching over and closing the book in front of him. Amusement danced in her eyes as she read the front cover. " _Japanese Myths and Legends_ , hm?" He had the decency to look a bit sheepish as she added, "Learn anything interesting?"

 _She's pretty bold ignoring our questions and intruding on our research like that._

Kurama inwardly groaned, his eyes closing in brief annoyance before staring at the woman in front of him again. The kitsune had been napping ever since he met Kagome, so he shouldn't be so surprised that he chose this very moment to reawaken, however the extra voice in his thoughts never ceased to aggravate him.

"Yoko giving you trouble, Fox?"

The glare he pierced her with was meant to make her nervous, but he should have known better as she laughed it off. "You may as well call me, Kurama, though my human name is Shuuichi. I find that "Fox" gets to be a little tiresome to hear after a while. It's hardly original."

The vixen in front of him bent forward and leaned her head on her hand as she continued to chuckle. "Kurama it is." Azure eyes glanced behind him however when she noticed the same obnoxious group of girls start creeping closer. She nodded in their direction, signaling to the young man they were no longer alone.

Eyes rolling, Kurama began packing up his things as he stood. He looked down at Kagome as he moved to the side of the table, reaching out a hand to help her up. "Care to walk and talk? We can find someplace more...quiet. I have a little bit of time before I have to head to my next lecture."

A dazzling smile answered his question as the young miko took his hand. "Why not. I'm all done for the day and don't have too much studying to do. Besides, I think I owe you a coffee." She winked at him as they walked away from the girls that had disturbed them. Fierce glares trailed after Kagome as she walked. "You never answered my question though. Did you learn anything interesting?"

A cheeky grin flitted across Kurama's lips before he stared down at the slightly shorter woman. "I think I figured out who has prettier hair than I do."

Her musical laughter filled the air as they made their way to the cafe on the corner.

* * *

Still pretty short, but I really like writing this story. It's so much lighter than After the Innocence. Not that that story is particularly dark, but it's definitely not...happy...at the moment.

Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think! They make me so happy!


End file.
